


Pokoj uprostřed války

by MaryBarrens



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Drinking, First Kiss, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Missing Scene, Pining, Post-Battle of Azzano (Marvel), Sharing a Bed, World War II
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: „Promiň, nevěděl jsem, že jsi tady,“ řekne Steve slabě a donutí se pomalu poodejít ode dveří, směrem k Buckymu.Bucky po něm sklouzne zkoumavým pohledem. „Jsi opilý?“ zeptá se ho.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Pokoj uprostřed války

_Třeba má nějakou kamarádku_ , řekl Steve uprostřed narvaného baru někde v Evropě, když Peggy, tak nádherná a sebevědomá v rudých šatech mezi všemi těmi vojáky, odešla a Bucky si postěžoval, že začíná být stejně neviditelný jako býval on. 

Což je směšná myšlenka, tak směšná, říká si Steve, jako by ze všech lidí zrovna Bucky kdy mohl být neviditelný. Na okamžik ho napadne, že by mu to mohl říct, že by ho Bucky možná pochopil, možná by na něj ani nebyl naštvaný, třeba by ho jen tiše odmítl, tak, aby na ně neupoutal zbytečnou pozornost, protože Bucky byl odjakživa ohleduplný, možná víc, než si Steve vůbec zasloužil (ne, Bucky by ho nejspíš nepochopil, Bucky by se jen zasmál a potřásl hlavou a plácl ho po rameni, protože Bucky nepotřebuje, aby ho někdo konejšil nebo se mu snažil zvednout náladu). 

Ale neřekne. Neřekne nic o tom, že Bucky by nikdy nemohl být neviditelný, ne pro něj, protože pro něj byl Bucky vždycky ta nejzářivější osoba v místnosti. Nikdy ne někdo, kdo by se dal lehce přehlédnout. 

„Ještě jednou to samé,“ řekne místo toho barmanovi a znovu se s Buckym posadí. 

Bucky si pobaveně odfrkne, ale napije se s ním, pohled upřený do skleničky, ramena nachýlená mírně dopředu. Steve po něm sklouzne zkoumavým pohledem, a teprve teď si všimne, jak neupravený Bucky ve skutečnosti je. Rozcuchaný. Neoholený. Unavený, s kruhy pod očima a nedopnutou košilí, a pořád ten nejhezčí kluk, jakého kdy Steve viděl. 

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptá se ho Steve tiše a Bucky k němu obrátí pohled, mírně nepřítomný. Ne z alkoholu. Bucky nevypadá opile. 

Bucky na něj na pár vteřin zůstane jenom beze slova zírat, jeho výraz absolutně vážný, jako by přemýšlel nad odpovědí, a nakonec jen pokrčí rameny. Vrátí se ke své skleničce. Neodpoví. 

Steve se zamračí. A možná, kdyby byl Steve o něco odvážnější, nebo možná kdyby Buckyho znal jen o trochu méně, než ho zná, zeptal by se ho ještě jednou. Pevnějším hlasem, víc neústupně. Možná by mu nedal pokoj, dokud by si Bucky nepovzdychl a neodpověděl mu, aby se ho zbavil. Jenže tohle je Bucky a podle toho výrazu, co má v obličeji, teď opravdu není nejlepší nápad na něco se ho ptát. Bucky je hrdý. Nebude chtít mluvit před ostatními – možná vůbec, protože nebude chtít Stevovi přidělávat starosti, jako by si Steve nedělal možná ještě větší starosti, když si sám domýšlí ty nejhorší scénáře, z nedostatku informací, Steve nemůže za to, že má divokou fantazii umělce – a pokud se ho Steve na něco zeptá, nebude nadávat, nebude se rvát, protože Bucky se s ním nikdy nepokoušel rvát, i když by si to Steve zasloužil. Bucky se jednoduše zvedne a odejde, říká si. 

Steve nechce, aby Bucky odešel. 

Zůstanou v tichosti sedět u baru, jako ostrůvek uprostřed všeho toho hluku, a to ticho mezi nimi je tak nové, tak nezvyklé, plné otázek, které má Steve na jazyku a neodvažuje se je vyslovit nahlas. 

_Proč se mnou nemluvíš? Co se doopravdy stalo? Proč někdy vypadáš, jako bys byl raději, kdybys tam zůstal? Proč se na mě nemůžeš skoro ani podívat? Bude to někdy zase stejné, jako to bylo předtím?_

Pár skleniček, Buckyho ruce pevné a jeho výraz kamenný, a pak se najednou objeví Falsworth, jeden z členů jeho nového týmu, paži kolem Jonesových ramen, protože se mu nohy pletou tak, že potřebuje podpírat od někoho střízlivějšího, než je on sám, a prohlásí, že si ho potřebuje na chvíli vypůjčit. A Steve neví, jak odmítnout. 

Když se mu podaří vrátit se k baru, Buckyho sklenička je položená dnem vzhůru, a Bucky je pryč. 

Nejspíš s některým z jeho nových přátel, napadne Steva. Možná se mu dokonce podařilo najít nějaké děvče – v baru jich pár bylo, a Bucky měl vždycky dost osobního kouzla na to, aby nějaké děvče dokázal přesvědčit o svých kvalitách, přestože je trochu přelétavý a nikdy na jednom místě nevydržel dlouho. Možná Bucky přece jen dneska v noci nechtěl zůstat sám. 

Možná se Bucky nechtěl bavit jen s ním, protože jak by mohl Steve po jedné jediné úspěšné akci pochopit, čím si tady Bucky za ty měsíce stačil projít? 

Steve si povzdychne. 

„Dejte mi dvojitou,“ poručí si a znovu se posadí k baru. 

Barman si ho přeměří pohledem, skoro jako všichni ti barmani před válkou – jako by si upřímně nemyslel, že by měl Steve vůbec dostat nějaký alkohol. Jenže potom si nejspíš řekne, že ho Stevova kocovina nemusí zajímat, a jestli Steve neví, kolik toho snese, je to jenom jeho smůla (nehledě na to, že kocovina je jen malé zlo, ve srovnání s tím vším ostatním, co by se mu uprostřed války mohlo stát), protože pokrčí rameny a nalije mu dvojitou whisky. Strčí mu ji přes bar. Steve ji do sebe obrátí. 

Není to ta nejlepší whisky, co kdy pil, ale hřeje v hrdle, a možná kdyby toho vypil dost, mohl by sám sobě namluvit, že na něj má alkohol pořád ještě nějaký účinek. Steve býval lehká váha. Dvě piva, aby mu přestal fungovat filtr mezi mozkem a pusou, tři, aby se mu začalo chtít zvracet. Bucky z toho měl vždycky legraci. Stevovi připadá skoro nespravedlivé, že s ním teď alkohol nic nedělá. 

Ve skutečnosti by se možná rád opil. Přišel na jiné myšlenky. Jenže jeho jediná možnost je jít střízlivý konverzovat s celou tou opilou bandou, což je trochu nanic, nebo se vrátit do svého pokoje a zírat do stropu a snažit se nepřemýšlet nad tím, co asi dělá Bucky, a přitom trochu doufat, že se mu podaří usnout. 

Ani jedna z jeho možností nezní úplně lákavě, ale Steve se opravdu potřebuje trochu vyspat, protože zítra vyrážejí zase dál, a nejspíš to nemůže být o moc horší, než už to je. Něco takového si říká, když platí za všechnu tu whisky, kterou ani nemusel pít a vyšlo by to nastejno, a potom znovu, když se vytratí z baru, než si toho někdo všimne, a přeběhne ulici k malému hotelu, kde si po dvou zamluvili pokoje. Malinké pokoje, protože nic lepšího není, ne ve městě, kde je příliš mnoho vojáků a příliš málo nepoškozených hotelů, pokoje po jedné posteli, tak úzké, že jeden bude muset spát na podlaze. Ale v klidu, stranou ostatních, místo, kde se Steve bude moci na chvilku schovat a nemuset se nutit nedívat se na Buckyho a nemuset se ovládat, aby k němu nenatáhl ruce a nesevřel ho v objetí, protože Bucky vypadá tak křehký, poslední dobou. Steve nechce nic jiného než ho obejmout, zabořit mu obličej do vlasů, nadechnout se ho. Ujistit se, že tam Bucky pořád je, že je v pořádku, v rámci možností. 

Steve se nerozhlíží, když otevře dveře jejich malého pokoje a vejde dovnitř, jen za sebou zavře a opře se o ně zády. Dlouze vydechne, rty pootevřené a zakloní hlavu, oči pevně zavřené. 

Jen chvilku, aby se mohl pořádně nadechnout. Okamžik soukromí, kdy bude moci sklopit hlavu a uvolnit se v ramenou a nepředstírat, že je všechno v nejlepším pořádku. Kdy se na něj nikdo nebude dívat. 

„Steve?“ ozve se odněkud z pokoje Buckyho hlas, tichý a zmatený, a cvaknutí vypínače lampy, a Steve se okamžitě narovná a podívá se tím směrem. 

„Oh,“ vydechne překvapeně, protože Bucky měl být někde venku, měl se bavit a na chvíli se trochu uvolnit. Jenže Bucky místo toho sedí v posteli v jejich společném hotelovém pokoji, jenom v nátělníku, celou spodní polovinu těla schovanou pod tenkou přikrývkou. Vypadá unaveně, celý rozcuchaný, ale ne jako by ho Steve probudil, když přišel. Spíše jako by ležel a obracel se v posteli tam a zpátky, protože nemohl usnout, a tak to nakonec vzdal. Jeho oči jsou trochu zarudlé nevyspáním. 

„Promiň, nevěděl jsem, že jsi tady,“ řekne Steve slabě a donutí se pomalu poodejít ode dveří, směrem k němu. 

Bucky po něm sklouzne zkoumavým pohledem. „Jsi opilý?“ zeptá se ho, a Steve si hořce odfrkne. 

„Ne,“ odpoví a nevesele se na něj usměje. Bucky se zmateně zamračí. Steve pokrčí rameny. „Nemůžu se opít, je to jeden z vedlejších účinků. Moc rychlá regenerace buněk.“ 

Bucky zamrká a na okamžik vypadá trochu nepřítomně, jeho výraz překvapivě temný. Jako ztracený v myšlenkách. Na pár vteřin nakrčí čelo a v očích se mu objeví něco… něco… Ale než Steve může rozluštit, co přesně to je, Bucky potřese hlavou. „Takže už nejsi lehká váha, co?“ zamumlá Bucky zamračeně. „To zní trochu nefér,“ oznámí a Steve se přidušeně zasměje. 

„Jo,“ souhlasí a pak se pousměje. Tohle je Bucky. Buckymu může říct cokoli, i věci, které by nikomu jinému neřekl. „Trochu si říkám, jestli za to celá tahle proměna vůbec stála. Všechna ta síla a zdravé plíce a už žádné srdeční vady, výměnou za to, že už se nikdy neopiju.“ Pokrčí rameny. 

Pečlivě se vyhne pohledem Buckyho obličeji, protože si není jistý, že chce vidět, jak se Bucky tváří. Musí si říkat, že je Steve nevděčný. Určitě musí. 

Ale když se odváží podívat se na něj, Bucky se tváří vážně, vyčkávavě. Chápavě. Jako by byl až do skonání světa ochotný poslouchat, jak si Steve stěžuje, přestože do toho všeho šel dobrovolně. Na rozdíl od Buckyho, kterého nejdřív naverbovali a potom ho zajali a mučili, aniž by měl Bucky jakoukoli moc nad tím, co se s ním stane. 

A přece tam je, jen kousek od něj, jako vždycky, a čeká, co Steve řekne. 

Steve nemá tušení, čím si zasloužil mít ve svém životě někoho, jako je Bucky. 

Steve se na něj usměje. „Věř nebo ne, ale vyléčilo to moji barvoslepost,“ oznámí mu. 

Bucky se zatváří absolutně nevěřícně. „Ne!“ prohlásí a skoro dotčeně pootevře pusu, zamele sebou blíže do nohou postele a plácne sebou na matraci. Přikrývka se mu přitom shrne o kousek níž, zamotaná kolem jeho stehen, a odhalí obyčejné, původně bílé spodky, teď zašedlé častým praním. Stevovi je najednou horko. Donutí se odtrhnout od něj pohled, než se na něj Bucky podívá pořádně a uvidí něco, co už Steve nebude moci vzít zpátky. 

Všechno je to o rovnováze. Být Buckymu tak nablízku, aby neměl pocit, že se každým okamžikem udusí, a přitom se ovládat dost na to, aby se neprozradil. Steva nikdy předtím nenapadlo, jak těžké by mohlo být tvářit se, jako by Bucky nebyl nic víc než jeho přítel. 

Bucky, hluchý k tomu, co se Stevovi honí hlavou, se přidušeně zasměje. „Ne, to mi neříkej ani z legrace. Myslel jsem, že ten šíleně křiklavý obleček nosíš proto, že si z tebe někdo udělal srandu a ty o tom nevíš, protože nerozeznáš barvy!“ 

Steve hraně zalapá po dechu. „Barnesi, myslel jsem, že se ti líbí moje uniforma!“ 

Bucky vyzývavě zvedne obočí a sklouzne pohledem po jeho těle. Stevovi vzadu za krkem naskočí husí kůže a jenom si říká, že to nic neznamená, tyhle Buckyho hodnotící pohledy. Takhle se na něj Bucky díval vždycky, ten dlouhý, pečlivý pohled, který vždycky odhalil každé zranění, jakkoli nepatrné, každý špatně zažehlený záhyb na jeho oblečení, každou uvolněnou nit, každý špatně učesaný vlas. 

„ _Tahle_ vypadá normálně,“ oznámí Bucky a mávne rukou někam neurčitě směrem k jeho tělu. „Ta druhá,“ Bucky se ušklíbne a nedokončí větu. „No, neřekl jsem, že se mi líbí. Řekl jsem, že ji máš dál nosit,“ rozvede, jako by to mělo vysvětlovat všechno. Možná vysvětluje. Steve v ní vypadá hloupě. Ve skutečnosti by ji ani nenosil, kdyby to nebyl jediný způsob, jak se vůbec někam dostat. 

Steve protočí oči a začne si rozepínat knoflíky. „Myslím, že to byla trochu pomsta. Ne každý má úplně radost z mého… problému s autoritami. A taky potřebovali, abych byl dobře zapamatovatelný, řekl bych.“ Pokrčí rameny, jako gesto a aby setřásl košili. Opatrně ji pověsí přes opěradlo židle. Pomalu rozepne kalhoty, bokem k Buckymu, stejně jako celý život, pohled upřený na své vlastní ruce. 

Jednou, hned po tom, co se trochu vzpamatoval z toho, jak po Brooklynu honil chlápka, který právě zastřelil doktora Erskina, zničil zapínání kalhot, protože neuměl správně odhadnout svoji novou sílu. Stevovi se nechce ničit další oblečení, pokud se tomu může vyhnout. 

„Hm,“ zamumlá Bucky souhlasně, ale naštěstí nijak nekomentuje to, že když dojde na autority a na podřizování se komukoli, jen těžko by hledal někoho horšího, než je Steve. To, že nepromluví, je jako laskavost. Projev dobré vůle. Zbytečné připomínat mu něco, o čem Steve velice dobře ví, a dělat si z něj legraci. 

Steve si dlouze povzdychne a stáhne ze sebe zbytek oblečení, a pak pomalu dojde k posteli, podlaha chladná pod jeho holými chodidly. Bucky se beze slova posune trochu na stranu, aby mu vedle sebe udělal místo, protože ostatní kluci možná budou spát po jednom na posteli a jednom na podlaze, ale ne oni. Oni dva se znají prakticky celý život a tohle rozhodně není poprvé, co se budou dělit o postel. On a Bucky spali už stokrát v jedné posteli, když byla příliš studená noc nebo když byl Steve nemocný a potřeboval, aby na něj někdo dohlédl. 

Bude to jiné, nejspíš, s tím, jak je teď Steve velký. Možná už se vedle sebe nevejdou tak hezky jako dřív, když už Steve není dost malý a to, aby si ho Bucky mohl přitáhnout do náruče, aby ho zahřál. Jenže on teď už nepotřebuje zahřát, napadne ho najednou, když se pohodlně natáhne na matraci a přikryje se tím kouskem deky, kterou je mu Bucky ochotný půjčit. Obrátí se na bok, hlavu na plochém polštáři. 

„Ahoj,“ zamumlá, jeden koutek zvednutý. 

Bucky si pobaveně odfrkne. „Ahoj,“ odpoví mu, hlas tlumený, jako by napůl spal, jeho obličej uvolněný. Steve miluje vídat ho takhle. 

Pár minut je v místnosti absolutní ticho, Bucky vedle něj dokonale nehybný, jen pár centimetrů od něj, jako hřejivá stěna. Steve si právě začíná myslet, že usnul, když se Bucky zavrtí a obrátí se na bok, aby se na něj mohl podívat. 

„Carterová je hezká,“ oznámí mu. Jeho hlas je jemný. „Moc chytrá ženská. Máš kliku.“ 

Steve zamrká, na okamžik překvapený tím, jak Bucky změnil téma, na něco tak vážného, po všem tom vtipkování. Po celé té dlouhé pauze. A pak se mu sevře hrdlo, protože Buckymu stačilo pár okamžiků s Peggy, aby pochopil, že o má Peggy o Steva zájem. A bylo by stokrát, tisíckrát jednodušší, kdyby se do ní Steve dokázal zamilovat. Steve ji chce milovat, opravdu chce, jenomže Bucky byl v jeho životě dřív než ona a Steve nikdy nikoho nechtěl tak moc, jako chce Buckyho. 

Bucky na něj zírá, jeho oči temné, a Steve nemá ani to nejmenší tušení, jestli by měl zůstat mlčet, nebo jenom říct, že se mu chce spát, a že si o tom můžou promluvit ráno, pokud bude Bucky chtít, nebo… Mohl by mu to říct. Bucky na něj zírá, jeho pohled nečitelný, ale intenzivní, leží vedle něj v posteli jako stokrát předtím, a Steve by mu mohl jednoduše všechno říct. Jak vždycky záviděl všem těm dívkám, které bral Bucky tancovat. Jak se snažil najít v jeho očích něco nového, něco důvěrného, vždycky, když mu Bucky po nějaké další ze všech těch rvaček pomáhal ošetřovat rány. Jak se chtěl někam schovat pokaždé, když někdo mluvil o hříchu, protože jak by to, co cítil k Buckymu mohlo být špatné? 

„Neumím tančit,“ řekne místo toho a Bucky překvapeně pootevře pusu, jako by to byla ta poslední věc, kterou čekal. 

Na okamžik znejistí. „Víš, že nemluvila o tanci, že ano?“ zeptá se potom pomalu, čelo nakrčené. 

Steve se rozechvěle nadechne, prsty jedné ruky se mu samy od sebe stočí do dlaně, jako by se připravoval dát někomu pěstí, nehty zaryté do kůže, a je jen rád, že je přikrytý a že to není přes deku vidět. 

„Já…“ Steve zaváhá a na okamžik chce říct, že je to nesmysl, samozřejmě, že Peggy mluvila jenom o tanci, o čem jiném by tak mohla mluvit? Jenže Steve viděl její výraz, v potemnělém baru, ten upřený pohled a výzvu v jejích očích. Viděl, jak se tvářila a s jakou intenzitou se soustředila jenom na něj, a ví, že má Bucky pravdu. „Jo, já vím. Jen…“ Polkne, jeho hlas nejistý. Kousne se do rtu. „Nejsem si jistý – nevím, jestli… můžu…“ Uhne pohledem a sám neví, jestli chce, aby Bucky pochopil, co tím myslí, nebo ne. Obrátí se na záda a zahledí se do stropu. Ošklivě bílého a flekatého a jak se vůbec někomu podaří udělat skvrny na stropě? 

Steve se zamračí. 

„Jasně, že můžeš,“ odpoví Bucky úsečně a Steve se k němu překvapeně otočí. 

Bucky je bledý, když na něj zírá, obličej jen kousek od toho jeho. Tmavé vlasy mu neupraveně padají do očí, ale on si toho nevšímá, jeho výraz… Ne naštvaný. Bucky nevypadá pobavený ani naštvaný. V jeho obličeji není ani stopa po vzteku. Vypadá… vypadá vyděšeně. 

Stevovi se dech zadrhne v hrdle. „Bucky…?“

Bucky prudce zamrká, oči vlhké. Ale nepřestává na něj zírat, a když se Steve soustředí – na Buckyho pohled, na ten strach, co má v očích, na to, jak jeho dech zrychlil, najednou povrchní, nemůže si pomoct. „Ne, myslím, že ne,“ zamumlá slabě, chraplavě. Bez přemýšlení k Buckymu natáhne ruku a špičkami prstů se dotkne jeho tváře. Hrubé strniště proti citlivé kůži. 

Bucky se rozechvěje, ale neodstrčí ho. Z hrdla se mu vydere slabý, přidušený zvuk, jako zakňourání a Stevovi se srdce rozbuší tak prudce, že má skoro strach, aby mu nevyskočilo z hrudi. Nevyskočí. Ani když se dotkne Buckyho tváře, ani když se k němu natáhne, aby ho políbil – jen lehký dotek rtů, skoro neznatelný – a Bucky mu vyjde vstříc. 

Skoro to ani není opravdový polibek, tak jemné, ale Bucky znovu zakňourá, jeho rty měkké. Úžasné. Steve se roztřeseně nadechne a Bucky se zlehka dotkne jeho hrudi, na chvilku, než se jeho dlaň vyšplhá nahoru, až na jeho rameno. Prsty se mu pevně sevřou v látce Stevova trička. 

Bucky mu oplácí polibek, ne tak nejistý jako Steve, ale zkušenější, opatrný, a Steve se možná nikdy předtím necítil být víc sám sebou. Nikdy se necítil tak dobře ve své vlastní kůži, tak spokojený. Tak uvolněný. Šťastný. 

Bucky sevře prsty pevněji v jeho rameni, tak pevně, že to bolí, a potom se od něj najednou odtáhne, paži propnutou, aby si ho k sobě Steve nemohl přitáhnout zpátky. Steve krátce vydechne a olízne si rty, ztracený v tom, co se právě stalo. Chutná jako _Bucky_. Chutná jako Bucky, protože se s Buckym právě líbal, protože ho políbil a Bucky ho od sebe neodstrčil, naopak mu jeho polibek vrátil a Steve nikdy neočekával, že by se něco takového kdy vůbec mohlo stát. 

Ale Bucky už ho nelíbá a když Steve zmateně rozlepí víčka, jeho oči jsou zarudlé, přestože nepláče. Steve by mohl napočítat na prstech jedné ruky, kolikrát ho viděl plakat. „Co –“

Bucky se zhluboka nadechne, nehty pořád zaryté do jeho ramene. „Promiň mi to, Steve,“ zamumlá měkce. Pohledem sklouzne po jeho obličeji. Jeho výraz je nekonečně smutný. „Omlouvám se, strašně se omlouvám, ale tohle nemůžeme.“ Hlasitě polkne. 

Ne _nechci tě_ , žádné _promiň, ale jsi můj přítel, nic víc_. Žádné nadávky, žádný vztek. 

_Tohle nemůžeme_.

Bucky popotáhne. „Kdyby to bylo jakkoli jinak, Stevie…“ Na pár vteřin pevně sevře rty, jako by se snažil potlačit slzy, než se na něj znovu podívá. Pustí jeho rameno a bříšky prstů zlehounka přejede po jeho čele. Přes spánek a po tváři, tak lehce, že se ho sotva dotýká. Potom nechá ruku klesnout zpátky na matraci. „Nic tě se mnou nečeká,“ prohlásí a jeho hlas je teď už zase pevný. „My dva před sebou nemáme žádnou budoucnost,“ řekne, jako by říkal _najdi si někoho jiného, někoho, kdo bude lepší než já, někoho, jako je Carterová_ , jako by snad mohl na celém světě být někdo lepší než on. Někdo, na kom by Stevovi mohlo záležet víc. 

„Máme před sebou cokoli, co budeme chtít,“ řekne Steve místo toho, aby se s ním hádal, protože na hádky budou mít ještě spoustu času. Jednou. 

Bucky se zachvěje po celém těle, jako Steve, když byl malý a nemocný a potřeboval zahřát, a Steve si ho přitáhne do náruče, bradu si opře jeho temeno, paže okolo jeho těla. Obličej mu zaboří do vlasů. „Čeká nás úžasná budoucnost, Bucky, až tohle skončí, slibuju,“ vydechne mu do vlasů. 

Bucky neodpoví, ale přitiskne se k němu. Jednu dlaň na jeho boku, a Steve se bezděčně usměje. Promluví si, ráno, nebo až budou mít trochu času jen sami pro sebe, protože Bucky se k němu tiskne a Bucky mu oplácel polibek, prsty zaryté do jeho ramene, jako by ho nikdy nechtěl nechat jít, a Bucky plakal, protože si myslel, že nemůžou být spolu. 

Promluví si. Ráno, nebo až budou mít čas. Prozatím stačí to, že ho Steve může držet v objetí, že jsou spolu, v jednom malém pokoji uprostřed Londýna. Jejich malý ostrůvek míru uprostřed války. 


End file.
